Birthday Surprise!
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily and the crew surprise Marlene McKinnon with a Surprise party for her birthday.


**Hey everyone. I back with another story for the July event Going Postal for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for Section 9 Confetti and I choose to write for the prompt of Birthday party. This is how I thought that Marlene McKinnon's birthday party would look like. It's another AU where Marlene lives and doesn't die because of the Death Eaters. I also popped in some Arthur and Molly Weasley because I can actually see them getting engage in that manner. I hope you all enjoy the story. Without further ado here is Birthday Surprise!**

I knew something was up as soon as I woke up. Sirius was sitting at the bottom of my practically jumping up and down like a two year old on a sugar rush. I looked again blinking when I saw his best friend James was right next to him.

"Do you guys know how creepy it is to wake up with two boys watching you sleep?" I asked them rolling back over to try and get more sleep.

"Come on, Marlene," whined Sirius.

"Sirius and I want you to help us with something," James whined.

"Why can't Remus or Peter help you guys?" I mumbled from the safe space of my pillow.

"Because Lily already recruited them for help with something else," came the whiny reply from James.

"We need you, babe," Sirius whined at me practically begging with his puppy dog eyes. Not the actually puppy dog eyes but you know what I mean.

I rolled over and looked between the two at the bottom of my bed. Both with their best begging and pleading faces on. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep until noon. Today was my birthday after all. It was supposed to be my day. I got to choose what I did today. Or at least that was how my family usually handled it.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. "I'm getting up."

I pulled my robe around me as I headed towards the bathroom. I stopped short when I heard two sets of footsteps following me down the hall. I turned towards Sirius and James and gave them a pointed look.

"What?" they both asked oblivious to my intentions.

"Unless your both going to follow me into the bathroom," I said. "I suggest you both wait downstairs until I shower and dress for the day."

James had decency to look ashamed of himself but Sirius didn't. I watched as James swatted Sirius upside the back of his head drug him down the stairs telling him off.

I quickly showered and walked back to my room where I found an outfit picked out for me already. Lily must have picked out the outfit for me. It looked like something she would pick for me to wear. It was a pair of jeans with a pink fitted top and my leather jacket I usually wore with everything. I saw that she had my leather boots sitting to the bed. Leave to Lily to go and plan my outfit for my birthday down to the shoes.

I quickly dressed and raced down the stairs to be pulled out the door by Sirius and James.

"Guys," I tried desperately, "I need food."

"We're taking you out for breakfast," James told me as Sirius grinned devilishly.

"Ok."

Meanwhile unbeknownst to me back at the house Lily, Remus, Peter, and my family were putting something together that would be a total surprise for me. They just needed me out of the house for a couple of hours.

Not knowing this I was beginning to get really annoyed when after a breakfast of pancakes and bacon at The Three Broomsticks the boys wanted me to go help them plan a prank. A prank. On my day. All I wanted to do was go home and take a nap. I sighed as I was lead off to buy the prank supplies which oddly looked like party supplies to me. After the supply run James got a call and had to leave with the supplies we had just bought.

"What are you planning, Sirius Black?" I asked giving him the look he had become accustom to as my boyfriend when he was plotting something devious.

"What do you mean, Mar?" he asked obviously lying to me.

"Why did James have to leave just then?"

"The prank. He has to set it in motion."

"Ok." I rolled my eyes as Sirius lead me off to the sweet shop. He knew me to well.

He told me to buy whatever I wanted to buy which was a pretty huge mistake knowing me. I raced around that place picking up all the candy I could fit in a bag. I had about four or five bags full of candy before we checked out of the sweet shop.

I looked over Sirius got a phone call in the shop. No one knew we were at the sweet shop except for James. I was pretty sure of that because we had told him that was where we were going next. I watched as Sirius spoke to whoever it (James Potter) and then hung up. He turned to me with a blank look on his face.

"We have to go home," he told me sadly. "Remus got caught up in the prank prep and was injured. We have to get him to St. Mungos as fast as possible."

I nodded not able to speak. Had I just gotten one of my friends injured? I hoped to God not. Especially not Remus. He was the most level headed out of all my friends.

When we got to the front steps of the apartment Lily and I shared I couldn't anything coming from inside. I was starting to get a little worried. Had it been really bad? Had they had to take Remus to hospital without us? Sirius opened the door and lead me into the house. Everything was dark. All the lights were off. I looked around in a panic for signs of my injured friend.

"Remus," I called. "Lily, James, Peter, are you guys here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the four them and few of my other friends and family jumped out of various spaces around the house shouting "Surprise!". I looked around at them all in surprise. I then turned to Sirius.

"Is this what you and James were planning from the begging of the day?" I asked in shock.

Sirius nodded with a smile.

"Were you surprised Marlene?" asked James excitedly looking like a toddler on their first birthday.

I nodded. "Thank you guys," I said. "This is great."

Lily raced over and gave a great big hug. "Happy birthday, Marlene," she said.

The day was pretty great after all. The party was perfect. It wasn't too big or too small. Lily had made all my favorite things to eat and set them out buffet style so that anyone could take what they wanted. My friends and family mingled together getting to know each other.

Lily elbowed me in the side. "I think Arthur Weasley is going to propose to Molly Prewett tonight," she told me indicating the talking duo.

"I think so," I told her pointing as Arthur pulled out a ring asked Molly to marry him.

After everyone finished the food and congratulating the happy couple it was time to open the presents. I was seated with half eaten bowl of Mac and Cheese in the middle of the room and the present were piled up around me.

All in all I got a lot of great gifts from the people who knew and loved me the best. James and Lily got me a couple of books. Molly got me a new outfit and handmade purse. My parents had gotten me a new pair leather boots and some more books. Then I looked over to see Sirius holding onto his own present for me.

He walked over to me and handed me the wrapped parcel. I could tell that Lily had helped him wrap it. Don't get me wrong Sirius can't wrap a present properly if his life depended on it. "I hope you like it, Marlene," he said with hopeful smile on his face.

I quickly tore the paper off of it find the necklace that I had been looking at the last time we had gone to the mall with Lily and James. Neither one of us had had the money that day to buy it. My eyes filled with happy tears as I looked at the necklace and then at Sirius. A small smile spread on my face as he took the necklace and placed it on me.

"I love it, Sirius," I told him giving him a kiss as he pulled me back to my seat. "Thank you."

After everything settled down cake was served. A beautiful chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream icing. My most favorite combination for a cake.

I smiled as I watched everyone slowly trickling out of the house and leaving Lily and I to clean up. It looked like is was going to be a nightmare day when it started but it turned into one of my most happiest days ever.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Birthday Surprise!.**


End file.
